


A Myriad of Us

by theskyisblue



Series: The Thing About Courtship [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fun drabbles, Getting to Know Each Other, It's the mundane things, M/M, Relationship Shenanigans, Tarlos just being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyisblue/pseuds/theskyisblue
Summary: Courtship - the period of romance between a couple, heading towards a lifelong commitmentA series of Tarlos getting to know each other
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: The Thing About Courtship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660477
Comments: 30
Kudos: 246





	A Myriad of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this fic was a whirlwind. I swear, I didn't plan on this long a break but I kept on getting stuck in places and then feeling like I wrote some crack in others, and it was just - lol, an endless cycle 😅 I based this on the game '20 Questions' but decided to rearrange it a bit, but I think the concept is still there 
> 
> Here it is 😊 The 2nd part of the series
> 
> Enjoy 🤗

> **Carlos:** Favourite colour?

  


TK paused in his administrations of petting Buttercup’s soft fur to stare at the text in front of him in confusion. He heard a soft whine before a wet nose bumped into his hand, and TK glanced down at his companion on the couch to see the familiar puppy dog eyes seemingly pouting at him, making TK chuckle as he resumed his petting. Satisfied, Buttercup placed his head back down on TK’s lap and closed his eyes.

If dogs could purr, TK was sure Buttercup was close to doing that right about now. 

Making sure not to stop his petting this time, TK picked up his phone again, opening his messaging app and Carlos’ name. 

The text was still there, sent just a mere minute ago, and wasn’t Carlos supposed to be working?

> **TK:** Aren’t you supposed to be handing out parking tickets to unsuspecting civilians?

  


TK grinned when he saw the bubbles appearing right after sending the text. Clearly, the Austin police department needed more work on their hands if their officers could be messaging their significant others in the middle of their shift.

> **Carlos:** Just answer the damn question Strand

  


TK snorted quietly, glancing around the common area to see if anyone was looking before letting his amused grin settle freely on his lips. His dad was probably doing paperwork in his den, and he knew Judd and Paul were passed out in the bunk area. Though, whatever Marjan and Mateo were doing, he wasn’t entirely sure.

> **TK:** Wow rude, do you even kiss with that mouth? 
> 
> **Carlos:** Considering how we left things this morning, I’m pretty sure you know exactly how I kiss with this mouth babe

  


TK groaned, shaking his head to try and clear his more than inappropriate thoughts surfacing of how they left each other earlier this morning, glaring at his phone as if the glare could somehow travel through the device and reach the man on the other side probably already snickering like the bastard that he was.

> **TK:** I hope you know you’re walking on a very fine line sweetheart
> 
> **Carlos:** Don’t I always? The question, TK

  


TK thought he would need to think about the question more, because he’s honestly never thought of it before, his favourite colour. When he was younger, he would just go with red because it was the signature colour of firetrucks, before it changed every few years based on his experiences.

But there was one specific colour he could say without doubt was definitely his favourite colour now, and would be, for the foreseeable future.

> **TK:** Remember the colours of the lights in the sky a month ago?
> 
> **Carlos:** You’re asking me if I remember the night we both laid on the hood of my car stargazing in the quiet night, with you interlocking our hands and me staring at you for an embarrassingly amount of time as I tried to process that we were officially together?

  


TK pretended he wasn’t blushing like a teenager secretly messaging their crush at work but from the unimpressed look Buttercup shot him as he stopped petting his fur again told him that he wasn’t quite that successful.

> **TK:** I’m asking if you remember the colour, not our life story
> 
> **Carlos:** The beautiful Harlequin shade of green?
> 
> **TK:** …I just meant green, but that works too
> 
> **Carlos:** 😊

  


Okay now TK was beyond confused over what was happening. They texted, sure, and quite regularly at that, but this was by far the most random thing Carlos has asked him for absolutely no reason. Usually it would be about something silly that happened at work or long chains of teasing from both of them until they saw each other after their shifts and made up for not being able to act on their promises through the phone.

This, however, was the first time TK had been completely caught off guard from Carlos’ text, and his lips turned from a confused grin into a confused pout when he realized Carlos just left him hanging with the smiling emoji, offering no more explanation over what just happened. He didn’t have time to dwell on it though, as the alarm blared through the station and the matter of the weird text messages were pushed to the back of his mind for the time being. He had almost forgotten about it, exhausted from the back to back calls until he heard Paul calling his name from downstairs. 

“Hey, TK! There’s something here for you!”

TK frowned, slinging his bag over his shoulder before heading downstairs, pausing in the middle of the staircase when he realized everyone from his team were grinning up at him. 

“Am I missing something?” TK raised an eyebrow, and felt even more confused when no one answered him, merely parting the way for a middle-aged man he’s never seen before walking towards him with a huge bouquet of…were those _green_ roses?

“Are you Mr. TK Strand?” The man asked, and TK nodded absently, unconsciously reaching out to accept the bouquet that was being handed to him by the man who looked like he had been doing this job for far too long. 

“These were asked to be delivered to you.” The man smiled politely, tipping his worn cap that read _‘Enchanted Florist’_ and TK looked down at his shirt that had the words ‘Show Your Love’ written in fancy cursive with the ‘L’ on ‘Love’ trailing ridiculously after all the other words and ending with a heart at the end. TK could barely process what on earth was happening and when he finally remembered to thank the man he had already disappeared. 

Definitely something enchanting going on there. 

TK admired the bouquet he held in his hands, his eyes catching a small card tied with silver ribbon around the white glittery – _glittery_ tissue paper, and opened it with one hand to read the short message on there. 

Of course, it was also written in fancy cursive – just how extra was this florist place exactly? 

“Man, can _I_ date Carlos?” 

TK looked up as Paul wiggled his eyebrows at him teasingly, and TK scowled at the comment. 

“No kidding, the man sure knows how to make someone swoon.” Marjan grinned, reaching out to poke at the bouquet but TK pulled it closer to his body before she could reach it, though still making sure he wasn’t crushing the delicacy of the flowers. 

“Green roses? Even with the craziness of New York and their florists I never knew they were even a thing.” Owen mused, and TK sent his dad a look of utter betrayal. 

“Oh, I am so going to tease the hell out of him, wait until I tell Grace.” Judd snickered, and TK looked towards Michelle because clearly her, being the most serene out of them all must be the rational one. 

“Carlos has always been the sentimental type, though this is still a side of him I haven’t seen before.” Michelle flashed him a knowing smirk and TK sighed.

He was on his own for this one. 

“Oh, you guys all _suck._ ” TK groaned, scowling at their titters of amusement, and oh man, even Buttercup looked like he was enjoying the hell out of this with the tip of his tongue sticking out and his head tilted to the side adoringly. 

“What does the card say?” Mateo asked, his eyes gleaming with curiosity, and TK quickly twisted the bouquet so that the card was tucked safely against his body. 

“Nothing that concerns any of you.” TK huffed, pushing past every single one of his co-workers to head towards the Uber that had just arrived at the curb, ignoring their snickers behind him. Albeit the teasing, TK couldn’t help a small smile as he leaned forward to admire the roses, his heart having not stopped racing since he first saw the deliveryman with them. 

Which reminded him that he should probably-

“Paul? Even if you weren’t completely joking there is no way in hell I’m ever letting Carlos go.” TK turned his head towards his team and saw Paul’s expression soften. 

“And Judd? By the time I text Grace about this absolutely delight of a bouquet, I’m sure she will be expecting something extra special from you.” TK smirked as Judd’s eyes grew wide, watching him fumble with his phone, and TK laughed before stepping inside the Uber. He exchanged a look with his dad who was watching him fondly, giving him a discrete wink and a thumbs up. TK rolled his eyes before taking out his phone, not wasting any more time in sending a picture of the bouquet to Carlos along with a heart emoji. He had just finished a quick text to Grace and attached the same picture before his notifications sounded with Carlos’ distinct tone.

> **Carlos:** I’m guessing you like the surprise then?

  


TK didn’t respond, tucking the phone back into his pocket and thanking the driver. He chuckled when he complimented his unique bouquet, and TK paid him before heading to the door to an apartment he knew all too well. He flung himself forward before the door had even opened properly and shoved the man against the adjacent wall with one hand, using his foot to gently kick the door closed behind them.

“Explain.” TK narrowed his eyes playfully, gesturing to the bouquet in his hand that wasn’t currently occupied, and Carlos seemed to be recovering from the initial surprise of being manhandled against the wall of his own home, before that signature smirk was back. 

“I thought I was being quite obvious?” Carlos raised an eyebrow, not even looking at the flowers in favour of watching TK, and the latter huffed in bewildered adoration. 

“I just-I’m a little-What are these even _for?_ ” TK stared at Carlos in question, and Carlos watched him for a moment, before smiling softly. 

“Do I need a reason to give you flowers?” Carlos escaped from the hold TK had on him, raising a hand to cup the back of TK’s neck. 

“Well, no, but-“ 

“Green roses, quite fitting for us, don’t you think?” Carlos murmured, and TK remembered the message on the card. 

_Cherishing this new beginning with you._

TK smiled, feeling the familiar way his heart didn’t seem to know how to beat properly whenever he was in relative close proximity with the man– hell, sometimes just thinking of the man had his insides fluttering like the wings of a bird just learning to fly. 

“You didn’t have to.” TK said softly, making a small noise in protest when Carlos pinched his cheek.

“I know. But I _wanted_ to.” TK suddenly remembered the odd texts they exchanged earlier in the day, and nudged Carlos’ arm with his elbow. 

“You know my favourite colour, I think it’s only fair I know yours.” TK raised an eyebrow, and Carlos chuckled. 

“Well, then I’ll have you know there is only one answer to that.” Carlos stepped back slightly to just _look_ at TK, and…he wasn’t sure exactly what Carlos was looking for, but the way his eyes seemed to be brimming with affection left him fidgeting slightly at the intensely soft stare. 

“What?” TK asked quietly, and Carlos reached up to gently run his thumb underneath his left eye. 

“Green has been my favourite colour since the day I first saw you.” Carlos whispered reverently, and TK stilled, the words slowly making sense in his mush of a head right now, and when they did, TK abruptly turned around, heading towards the kitchen. 

“Where are you going?” Carlos called out behind him, and TK scowled when he felt his cheeks heat up and didn’t bother looking behind him to satisfy Carlos’ amusement with his no doubt beet-red face. 

“Finding a vase that will somehow fit this massive bouquet of flowers you decided to give me!” TK huffed, ignoring Carlos’ laughter behind him.

“But this is my place!” 

“Schematics.” 

_Green roses, a sign of new beginnings._

Not really caring if Carlos was looking or not, TK pressed his face to the bouquet once again, grinning giddily. 

He was sure green roses were soon becoming his favourite flowers. 

.

.

.

> **TK:** Favourite movie genre?

  


“Disney.”

TK had unfortunately taken a leisure sip of his cup of water and regretted it immediately when he couldn’t do anything else but spit it back out. The spray of liquid thankfully mostly ended back in the cup but a little still went up his nose the wrong way and he turned to glare at Paul in the middle of his coughs. Which, unhelpful, because he was laughing as if TK was suddenly the funniest thing in the world. 

“You know, _you_ were the one who discouraged peeping at other’s texts.” TK said dryly, after the brief coughing spell, and Paul’s boisterous laughter turned into snickering. 

“Nothing wrong with Disney, TK. I mean, _Bambi._ ” Paul ignored his comment, and TK rolled his eyes. 

“Obviously. But I wasn’t asking you, was I?” TK raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, and Paul patted his shoulder. 

“Movie night with the boyfriend?” Paul’s smile only grew as TK’s cheeks reddened in colour, and honestly having someone like Paul who was perceptive as hell could be both a blessing and a curse sometimes. 

“Did I hear movie night? Because dystopian masterpieces are the only ones I will accept.” TK turned his head to see Marjan standing at the top of the stairs. “Case in point, _The Handmaids Tale._ ” 

“Which will make you _fall asleep._ Action is always the answer. Marvel, DC, James Bond.” Judd pitched in from his spot leaning against the kitchen counter, abandoning a newspaper and nursing his fifth coffee. TK’s eyes widened slightly in pleasant surprise. 

“Wow, didn’t expect that response.” TK exchanged a look with Paul who looked just as surprised. Judd was silent for a few moments before sighing begrudgingly. 

“And maybe also Indiana Jones.” Judd muttered, and TK grinned. 

“Guys, you’ve forgotten the best of the best! Rom-coms, science fiction, _musicals._ ” Mateo gestured wildly, and Judd snorted. 

“And also totally cliché.”

“Then tell me you didn’t have a crush on Captain von Trapp because that should be illegal.” 

TK watched with a small smile on his lips as his team bantered over which movies were the best yet again, the topic never seems to come to a finite conclusion. Whether it be the best movies of all time, or the worst, it seemed something like _movie genre_ was eliciting an even bigger debate. 

“Did you have a plan?” Paul asked, and TK shrugged. 

“We were planning on having a quiet dinner after shift, but every time we watch a movie together it’s usually the first thing we see on Netflix so I thought I’d try something different tonight.” TK said, and Paul nodded. Then, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes that made TK…more than a little apprehensive. 

“You know, a horror movie might be your best bet.” Paul smirked, and TK furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“I’m sorry? How exactly would a horror movie make _anything_ romantic?” TK blinked, and Paul laughed. 

“Oh man, you’ve really been missing out.” Paul shook his head in amusement, and TK frowned, because honestly, what did that mean? TK has seen his fair share of horror movies and while he has jumped at a few of the more ambiguous jump scares, they weren’t entirely that bad. Just bloody sometimes and some were just purely psychologically exhausting. Paul must have seen his utter confusion because he leaned in closer as if to whisper a big secret. 

“Horror movies give you any and all cuddling privileges.” 

And with that, understanding finally dawned, leaving TK with a pounding heart at the anticipation.

Horror movie it is then.

.

Carlos was still staring at the text in his phone, his thumbs hovering in hesitation over how to answer. The ingredients for tacos were already prepared and laid out on the counter waiting on his favourite guest, and TK wouldn’t be here for another thirty minutes at least, so he could ponder again at the question scripted in front of him. 

Favourite movie genre? There were so many, and it honestly depended on what kind of mood he was in, so TK’s question had stumped him a little. Should he just answer in general? Or just name a few movies and string together something after? 

Carlos was just about to text back a ‘maybe adventure or action’ when another text came in, making him smile.

> **TK:** We still on for tonight, handsome?
> 
> **Carlos:** I sure hope so, or I’m going to be eating leftovers for quite a while 
> 
> **TK:** Be there in 20 

  


Carlos didn’t even try to hide his grin and put his phone on the countertop to walk over to the dining table for a few final touches. Nothing fancy, but just enough for a quiet night in. As he placed two empty glasses and a jug of mineral water in front of the two plates, familiar knocks sounded on his door that never failed in making his heart jump in his chest.

“Ever thought of becoming a professional chef?” 

Carlos smiled, leaning in halfway to meet TK in a quick kiss before pulling him in through the doorway with a gentle hand and shutting the door closed behind them. He didn’t miss a beat in answering. 

“When I was younger, maybe. But then the school had us visit the police station on an educational trip and I was hooked.” Carlos leaned against the bathroom door as TK washed up, trying not to wonder exactly how much he could get away seeing with the low-cut of TK’s sinfully tight button-up. He likes to think he was being subtle, but judging by the way TK had not stopped giving him a shit-eating grin his police training might have betrayed him for the moment. Though, TK seemed to be thinking something related judging how his eyes were lower than usual – great minds think alike and all that – but Carlos pretended he paid no heed and pulled out a chair for TK, watching as his smile only seemed to widen as he accepted the gesture. 

“Let me guess, they let you sound the sirens and sit behind the wheel?” TK’s eyes shone brightly, and Carlos groaned, trying to mask how much he wanted to squirm by bringing out the food from the kitchen and laying them strategically on the table. 

“Maybe.” Carlos admitted, feeling warmth beginning to seep into his cheeks at TK’s adoring smile, and wasn’t sure he would ever get used to the way TK’s eyes seemed to track his every movement like a tiger on a prowl. 

“That’s precious.” 

Carlos rolled his eyes, picking up a tortilla and practically shoving it onto TK’s plate. 

“Can we maybe, you know, _eat_ before we get into all the embarrassing childhood stories? Or just forget about them altogether?” 

“Are you perhaps _shy_ officer Reyes?” 

“I am so not exhausted enough for this conversation.” Carlos muttered, jabbing the spoon into the cheese bowl and ignoring TK’s amused laughter that was shamelessly brightening up the entire room. The tacos were a big hit, if the more than indecent sounds coming from TK were any indication. Carlos had been less than a millisecond away from voicing out how TK should probably hold back on how he felt for the tacos before they have sex right here on the dining room table – or lick away the tiny splatter of sauce stuck to the corner of TK’s lips, who knows – when he saw TK’s knowing smirk. 

“Oh, you think you’re _so_ irresistible, don’t you?” Carlos huffed, narrowing his eyes and TK grinned. 

“I haven’t the slightest what you mean.” TK blinked at him innocently. Carlos really needed to have a better immune system against gorgeous green-eyes and pretty everythings.

“So, you never answered my question.” TK said casually, and Carlos winced. They had moved from the dining table to the kitchen and were putting the dishes into the sink. 

“Yeah, I actually was just about to when you knocked on my door. Honestly, I’m open to any movie genre depending on the occasion.” Carlos replied, and he knew he was probably going to regret his vague answer when he saw something flashing in TK’s eyes. 

“Fair enough. Then how does a horror movie sound for tonight?” TK asked, and Carlos froze. 

Shit. 

That, _horror movies,_ were a territory Carlos had put in various locks and keys and vowed to never return to. He handcuffed that shit and pushed it into the deepest, Grand Canyon recesses of his mind. 

Because he was absolutely _terrible_ with horror movies. 

And no, he did not mean he just screamed like a teenage girl at the concert of one of their favourite boy bands. He meant he full-on ducked, hid, and climbed over anything and everything beside him to escape the horror that was contained in those torture-filled, devil encapsulating 60-80 minutes. 

“Carlos?” 

Carlos jumped slightly at the hand on his shoulder and turned to see TK watching him in concern, and quickly put on a small smile in reassurance. 

“Sorry, got lost in thought for a second. A horror movie works.” Carlos forced himself not to stutter over that h-word and TK seemed to study him for a moment in contemplation before deciding he didn’t see the hidden fear Carlos was masking and pointed to the laptop Carlos had connected to the TV. 

“Do you want to set it up and I’ll wash these?” TK seemed overly excited for some reason, and just that fact alone started to calm the racing of Carlos’ heart. He focussed on the grin on his boyfriend’s lips instead of the growing pit in his stomach. 

“Actually, why don’t you go set up and let me wash the dishes. And before you start preaching about ‘I cook so you clean’ – don’t.” Carlos smirked, watching as TK closed his mouth as quickly as he had opened it, his lips forming a small pout. 

“I don’t like how reasonably unreasonable you are.” TK huffed, hip-checking him gently before making his way to the living room and Carlos was left staring at the dishes in the sink. 

If he washed them by hand, it would delay the inevitable just for a while longer. 

So Carlos slowly washed the dishes, squirting a more than generous amount of soap before scrubbing for an ungodly amount of time to create Mount Olympus with the bubbles. But he couldn’t exactly hide in the kitchen for the entire night, so when the last dish was quite literally sparkling, he clutched onto the countertop tightly, breathing in deeply. 

He can do this. 

It was just a horror movie. 

.

He could not do this. 

Carlos wasn’t sure his circulatory system was even functioning at the moment with the tight grip he had on the cushion in his lap, the arm initially resting on the back of the couch now gripping the couch like a lifeline. He was sure TK felt how stiff he was becoming as the minutes passed and caught a few confused looks from him every so often. Carlos always made sure to give TK a tight smile, even though he was so close to leaping off the couch and possibly hiding under the coffee table for the foreseeable future. 

Why, the _hell_ did it have to be _Sinister_ of all things as the first movie they came across? Not only was the scary dude horrifying as fuck, he managed to up his level of fuckery by messing with _kids._ Carlos already hated anything on the job that involved children, because those cases were usually the ones that could disturb the dead in their wake, and now he was watching kids murdering their entire family for reasons that he couldn’t comprehend. First, Carlos had watched as the youngest child hung her entire family. Then it was shoving them tied-up into a pool to drown alive, and then-

Fucking hell-

Carlos didn’t even realize he had practically _sprung_ off his side of the couch and onto TK, who yelped at the impact as Carlos practically shoved his face into his neck. The dude who really needed a better haircut had sprung out onto the screen out of thin air, and Carlos wasn’t sure he was _breathing –_

“Carlos? Whoa – hey, are you alright?” Carlos felt strong arms wrapping around his waist, and didn’t bother pulling away when he was maneuvered so that his legs bracketed TK’s thighs on the couch. He let out a small breath of relief at not being able to see the television screen in this position, and felt himself relaxing as TK rubbed soft circles on his back in a soothing motion. 

“You okay?” TK murmured, and Carlos knew the movie was long forgotten. TK would refuse to stop giving him his full attention until he found out what was wrong, which, was already heartwarming on a regular day without these circumstances. 

“I’m fine.” Carlos whispered, letting out a quiet grunt when TK pinched the skin just above his waist in admonishment. 

“Try again.” 

Carlos groaned, pulling back slightly to meet TK’s worried gaze, and sighed in wary embarrassment. 

Here goes nothing. 

“I may or may not be very bad with horror movies.” Carlos muttered, watching TK’s gaze carefully, bracing himself for any kind of laughter that would no doubt soon fill the current silence between them. 

But that didn’t happen. 

“Carlos…babe, you should have _said_ something. Then I wouldn’t have – why didn’t you say anything?” TK reached up to cradle Carlos’ face gently between the palms of his hands and Carlos shrugged. 

“You looked excited to watch it, and…it’s not exactly that I don’t _like_ them, I just have trouble watching them without hiding underneath a million blankets.” Carlos admitted. That was sort of true, some plots to horror movies really were intriguing but the jump scares and everything thereafter were not. 

“I’ll be honest, I really just wanted to watch a horror movie because I wanted to cuddle with you.” TK confessed, his cheeks tinting pink, and Carlos chuckled. 

“Since when did we ever need reasons to cuddle?” Carlos teased, and TK rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. The movie was still playing in the background, but Carlos couldn’t really find it in himself to care when there was something way more worth looking at than the television screen. 

“I am a little intrigued though. You see…so much shit in real life, I can’t even begin to imagine. Why horror movies?” TK asked quietly, lifting a hand to squeeze Carlos’ bicep in comfort, and he knew TK wouldn’t feel offended if he didn’t answer, but left it as an open offer. 

An open offer that he has no hesitation in taking. 

“It’s…different, in real life.”

“How so?” 

“Because it’s _clean._ I know who the good guys, and the bad guys are. Horror movies don’t exactly work that way.” Carlos scowled, remembering the plotline of the movie they were just watching a moment ago and TK hummed in agreement. 

“Michelle thinks its hilarious how I’m supposedly a big scary cop who’s seen crazy shit every day but scared of horror movies of all things. They aren’t even _real._ ” Carlos grumbled, starting to peel himself away from TK to save some of his, at the moment, non-existent dignity. 

“We all have our demons. It doesn’t, and will never make you any less than you are.” TK said softly, and Carlos was a little taken aback at how, still, he wasn’t being laughed at. He had prepared himself for amused TK, who would maybe make fun of how ridiculous he was being, but he wasn’t expecting the complete lack of judgement in his ever so understanding green gaze. 

A different kind of warmth filled Carlos, and he couldn’t hold back a giddy smile. 

He felt safe, with TK here. His fears were valid, and now he knew that TK would never make fun of something that he had every right to feel. 

Suddenly, the horror movie wasn’t so bad anymore. 

“You know, I think the movie might not be so bad-“ Carlos jumped a million feet in the air when the corrupted kids appeared right behind the sleeping boy – seriously, why would anyone even imagine kids behaving this way? He immediately clutched the couch cushions again, grumbling colourful curses under his breath. He peered over his hiding spot in his arms to see TK watching him with an adoring smile, holding out his own arms out wide. 

“Come on, get over here and let me protect you.” 

“Yes please.”

.

.

.

> **Carlos:** If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?

  


TK was tempted, _oh so_ tempted to answer _‘you?’_ but opted to not taint their so far innocent texts with something borderline NC-17. To prevent his lower half from responding, he immediately filled his thoughts with any type of food he could think of.

Which only led him to being hungry and turned on. 

Wonderful.

Back in New York, anything quick and fast did the job. TK couldn’t count how many times he’s indulged in pizza from various places, the occasional burger, and the bagel pick-me-ups. It had been easier, with his job being what it was that food trucks and take out became common occurrences. His dad, although talented in many aspects of life, could not tell the difference between a stove fire and a stove _on_ fire. He’s gotten better, throughout the years, especially after going through two divorces, but TK never had the experience of having a recipe that stayed through the generation of Strands like many other families had.

> **TK:** Already dishing out the difficult questions?
> 
> **Carlos:** I’m going to pretend you didn’t just make a pun 

  


TK chuckled, about to respond when his phone vibrated with a new message from Judd.

> **Judd to 126 Firefam:** Everyone still good for 8 on Sunday? Plus one’s welcome. 

  


TK was brought back to a few hours ago on shift, when Judd had planned for everyone to meet up at his place for an impromptu team bonding, featuring Grace’s fabulous cooking. He was immediately bombarded with the entire team responding in a positive in the group chat, and sent out a response of his own before returning to his messages with Carlos.

> **TK:** Judd already invited you to the dinner on Sunday, right?
> 
> **Carlos:** Yeah. Is something wrong?
> 
> **TK:** No, no nothing’s wrong. I had planned on asking you to be my plus one but that kind of defeats the purpose when you’ve already been invited
> 
> **Carlos:** I can ask to be uninvited? 

  


TK snorted, practically feeling Carlos’ amusement through his phone, and wondering if Carlos could feel his own head shaking in exasperation.

> **TK:** No need for that babe. Want to be each other’s plus one anyway?

  


TK smiled at the next message that came through, schooling his expression slightly when his dad came into the living room to fill up a glass of water, but by the knowing glint in his eyes TK wasn’t being very subtle.

“Don’t mind me TK, it’s never polite to leave someone hanging when they’re waiting for your response.” Owen smirked, chuckling as TK rolled his eyes. 

“Need I remind you how many people you’ve ghosted?” TK raised an eyebrow, and Owen immediately looked away. 

“That’s different.” 

“You’ve left me on read more times than I can count.” 

“I have slow thumbs! I didn’t grow up training them in the art of texting like you.” Owen mused, laughing as TK sighed dramatically. 

“That is not a thing.” 

“Oh, it’s totally a thing. Kids these days can spit out words quicker on their devices than their brains can process what they’re saying.” Owen seemed slightly disturbed by this fact, and TK realized that it was, on a certain scale, scary how quickly technology has manifested in their lives. 

“Anyways, go back to texting the hot cop. I’ll leave you two alone.” Owen winked, dodging as TK threw a pillow at his retreating figure, his laughter echoing through the entire hallway. 

.

“Well, hello there plus one.” 

TK melted into the arm that wrapped around him, easily fitting himself against Carlos’ side as if their statures were carved for one another. Tilting his head up, TK smiled when Carlos turned to accept a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Hey.” TK murmured, careful of their plates of food as they exchanged a few more soft kisses, only having stopped when someone whistled, followed by familiar laughter. 

“TK! You can make out with loverboy _after_ the food!” Judd called, and TK opted to shoot him a glare rather than raising a friendly finger, opting to respect Grace’s rule about swearing unnecessarily in the house. Said woman immediately smacked Judd on the arm, narrowly missing his own plate of food. 

“Don’t listen to him dear, you have my permission to keep on being cute!” Grace said loudly, winking at TK. TK smiled at her sweetly in thanks, before turning back to Carlos who was quietly laughing at the exchange. 

“Texans really go all out in terms of food, huh?” TK observed, the observation highlighted by the fact of the long tables placed to the brims with home-made cooking, and how Judd had not left the grill once the entire evening. Carlos made a sound of affirmation next to him. 

“Yeah, Grace and Judd have always made sure their food created a sense of home, so they always go all out. This is just their way of showing you all how much they care.” Carlos said softly, and TK looked down at his plate, the dinnerware being stuffed to the brim with food at Grace’s insistence. 

It was different, from New York, but one look at his newfound family settled something in his chest, and a thought of how he could definitely get used to this. 

“You know, I think I’m open to a lot of variety right now.” TK murmured, smiling when Carlos leaned in closer to hear him through the loud music playing amongst the laughter of all their friends. 

“Hmm?” 

“For my favourite food. I don’t think I could possibly choose, especially since arriving in Austin and discovering a whole new regime.” TK laughed, bumping their shoulders together, watching as Carlos smiled. TK leaned his head down to rest on Carlos’ shoulder, humming in contentment. 

“But I think anything would taste amazing right now.” TK whispered, not really knowing if Carlos heard him. Judging by the gentle kiss on his temple, he had. Looking down at the plate filled with food in his hands, TK knew that even if they had simply ordered pizza and take-out, he would still be raving about how delicious it was. 

After all, food always tasted better when you had people to share it with. 

.

.

.

> **TK:** Go-to method to de-stress?

  


Carlos had barely picked up his sandwich he had been dying to eat since he finally went on his lunch break when the text had come in. Picking up his phone on the desk in front of him, a smile already on his lips as he recognized the personalized text tone, he swiped the notification to read TK’s message. Ever since that moment with the green roses, they took turns occasionally to ask an impromptu question about the other, oftentimes the crazier the better.

This, however, was a question that Carlos didn’t need another second to think about.

> **Carlos:** You mean other than accepting your koala instincts in the early mornings?

  


He really wasn’t expecting TK to reply within the minute, so if anyone asked why he suddenly threw his sandwich a few feet in the air at the text notification on his phone, well.

> **TK:** Very funny

  


Carlos snorted, could practically _feel_ TK rolling his eyes through the device and quickly typed out a message before inhaling the rest of his sandwich. He had a precariously piled stack of folders on his desk to go through, and if TK responded positively to the offer he made, then he would need to get some more work done before their next day off together in three days.

> **Carlos:** Surprise you on our next day off?

  


If there was something that Carlos knew TK could never resist, it was surprises. So, when the next text came in like Carlos had been expecting, he made sure to move his pen faster across the papers in front of him.

> **TK:** I’m all for surprises

  


.

“Carlos Reyes, are we at a _shooting range?_ ” TK had not torn his eyes away from the building in front of them, his eyes wide as saucers. Carlos had a sudden urge to turn on his phone’s camera to document the adorable expression, but opted for wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s taut shoulders and tugging him in closer to his body. 

“Surprise?” Carlos snickered, meeting TK’s shocked gaze straight on with his amused one. “Cut the act TK, you already knew where we were going since three nights ago.” Carlos raised an unimpressed brow, and TK finally broke his faux-shocked façade, letting a wide smile break free. 

When TK had agreed on the ‘surprise,’ Carlos realized that he needed to first talk to TK about specifics in case he wasn’t comfortable with what Carlos had planned for them. When he carefully explained his plans that night when they decided to grab dinner together the day TK’s text first came in, he made sure to give TK an out without any hard feelings if he wasn’t up for it. Carlos had expected to be met with a moment of hesitation as TK thought it over but was instead met with an exasperated sigh and a fond gaze.

  


_”Carlos. I promise, that I will be absolutely fine. That was an honest accident, and truthfully, I don’t even remember much of what happened that day. But, I talked to the kid and we came to an understanding. I’ve never been to a shooting range before, and I am honoured and thrilled that you want to show me another part of yourself.” TK had smiled, reaching a hand over the table to lay on top of his, which Carlos quickly acted to intertwine their fingers._

_“Oh. Well, uh, since it’s not really a surprise anymore…” Carlos kind of wanted to kick himself for fumbling with his words – what was he, 12? He looked up to see TK’s teasing smile._

_“You really did want to surprise me, huh? That’s adorable.” TK grinned, and Carlos huffed, feeling his nerves finally settling at their familiar banter._

_“It’s still a surprise, so you better perform when we go if you want any more of the casserole I made.”_

_“That’s blasphemy! Arrest yourself for sinful conduct!”_

_“That’s not even – … nevermind.”_

  


“You were the one who told me to act surprised, I merely delivered.” TK swatted at his shoulder, and Carlos laughed. 

“The acting world thanks you for not joining them, because that was just terrible.” Carlos snickered, dodging TK’s elbow as he attempted to jab it into Carlos’ stomach. 

“I’m your boyfriend, you’re supposed to be _nice_ to me.” TK glared at him through narrowed eyes, though Carlos really wasn’t all that concerned because there was absolutely no heat in that gaze, so the firefighter really was fooling no one. 

“Come on, I still have to make you swoon when I flash my fancy badge and get us through the door with no questions asked.” Carlos winked, watching as TK grinned before reaching down to grab his hand and interlace their fingers tightly. 

“Well then, what are we waiting for officer?” 

Carlos indeed flashed his badge like a badass, but in truth, he knew the owners and workers quite well since he was a frequent visitor – partly because of his job. After shaking a few hands and offering quick introductions, they were quickly situated into a more private area and Carlos pretended not to see John, one of the owners, sending him a knowing smirk and two thumbs up. 

“So, I’m assuming we have to hit that thing?” TK pointed, and Carlos bit back a laugh at how out-of-place TK seemed to be. 

“If you mean the _target,_ then yes, TK, we’re supposed to hit that thing.” Carlos teased, this time not dodging when TK elbowed him in the side gently. His green eyes were looking at the gun lying on the stand in front of them like it was an item in a museum and Carlos had never been more charmed in his life. 

“Come on, it won’t bite.” Carlos smirked, nudging TK to put on his eye protection. When he leaned forward to lift the headset and place it over TK’s ears, the latter’s breath seemed to hitch. Carlos looked down and realized that they were bare inches apart, feeling his lips tugging up slightly when he saw green eyes staring into his with anticipation. 

Oh, he was already having the time of his life and they weren’t even at the main event yet. 

Carlos felt himself leaning closer, the affection he felt for the man in front of him rolling over him in waves. TK’s eyes had started to flutter closed, and Carlos had to surrender to the last drop of his self-control to lean back with a cocky smirk. He stifled a grin at TK’s offended huff, moving quickly to put on his own protective equipment. 

“Watch and learn.” Carlos turned and grabbed the gun off the stand, shifting into a stance he had spent years perfecting. Slowing his breathing, he focussed his senses on the target in front of him, bracing himself and-

All three shots hit dead center. 

Carlos lowered the gun, turning to TK whose eyes had practically bulged out of their sockets, his eyes shining in awe. His entire expression was brighter than the entire shooting range, which was really saying something since the range was pretty fucking bright. 

The look alone had Carlos’ heart speeding into overdrive. 

“Your turn.” Carlos had to clear his throat to hide how hoarse he sounded, and TK turned to him in disbelief. 

“You’re telling me to try and shoot after _that?_ ” TK’s eyes were still stretched wide, unblinking at Carlos’ relaxed grin. 

“It’s not that different to darts.” Carlos shrugged, laughing when TK shoved him lightly. 

“Right, they’re exactly the same. Remind me to ask Cindy to put a shooting range in her bar, see how she feels about that.” TK rolled his eyes, though his words lacked any sort of bite. Carlos shook his head, his lips twitching into a smile. 

“Come on, I’ll help you.” Carlos held out a hand in invitation, having no doubt that TK would take it. 

Still, the way that TK’s warm hand immediately clasped his own made him wonder why he wasn’t already a melted puddle on the floor from the amount of adoration he felt for the man. 

“You better help me hit dead center, Reyes, or I’m taking away all cuddling privileges for the foreseeable future.” TK tilted his head back in front of him to shoot him a smirk, and Carlos’ jaw dropped. 

“That’s low, Strand.” Carlos shook his head, though still stepped forward to gently turn TK’s hips slightly into a better stance. He couldn’t help his hands from lingering though, and found himself shamelessly feeling up TK’s ripped abdomen through the thin shirt he was wearing. 

“Is this how you teach all your recruits?” TK laughed breathlessly, leaning into the touch, and Carlos smiled. 

“Only the ones named Tyler Kennedy Strand.” Carlos murmured, biting gently on the clothed shoulder in front of him. Carlos decided that holding TK in his arms was probably similar to how pirates felt holding their long-lost treasure, but infinitely better.

Still, at the end of the day, precious cargo was still precious cargo.

His hands tightened around a slim waist, urging to sneak under the tight button-up TK was sporting to caress the warm skin underneath, and Carlos was eyeing a particular freckle just between a very delectable juncture of strong shoulders and neck, leaning forward to maybe press his lips to-

“Carlos.” 

Carlos startled, his thoughts spiraling away and his head coming back to the present, which was looking up to see TK watching him in amusement. His green eyes were sparkling, lips curled up slightly and mouth sighing softly in exasperation at him, but Carlos could see the light flush he was sporting. A gentle bump met his temple as TK tilted his head back purposefully. 

_“Concentrate.”_ TK huffed, and Carlos grinned, feeling TK shaking in his arms from suppressed laughter. His hands only tightened on TK’s hips and pushed forward to lean even closer to whisper against the sensitive sliver of soft skin just behind his ear. 

“You’re not exactly making it easy.” Carlos murmured, smiling when he felt TK shivering against him. 

“You still owe me three center targets.” TK whispered, now fully leaning his weight back against Carlos, who took on the weight without hesitation and with ease. 

“Then we better get started.”

TK did, in fact, hit three dead centers. All with a little help, of course. 

So in hindsight, shooting range date, definitely a success. 

The way that TK stealthily grabbed his handcuffs from who knows where and twirled them around his fingers with the ‘come hither’ look? How he had done that, and how he had even known where to _look_ for them without Carlos even noticing should honestly be concerning, but he blamed it on the fire in his veins muting out everything else but his very sexy boyfriend standing in front of him holding _handcuffs_ like the number one prize at a carnival stand. 

Thank goodness he still had his cuddling privileges. 

.

.

.

> **Carlos:** Favourite place in Austin?

  


“You do know I’m sitting right beside you, right?”

TK turned his head to his companion as the text came in, watching him in amusement. They were currently lounging on the couch after a nice home-cooked dinner, and TK had been looking through the photos in his phone to show Carlos one of the many TikTok antics the 126 tried earlier that day. He blamed his father for starting their ever-growing addiction, because one does not get into TikTok and simply put it to one side whenever they want. And when Marjan gets hooked on something, she’s not going to let it go anytime soon. 

Which leads to lesson learned: Mateo was definitely stronger than he looked, and Paul had learned that the hard way. 

“In my defense, I’ve been meaning to ask for a while.” Carlos leaned in closer to watch the video playing on TK’s phone, snickering as the pillow practically flung Paul across the room. “Is that _Chavez?_ How the hell-“ 

“Don’t ask, even Paul hasn’t figured it out yet and he’s the one that got the brunt of it. Poor Buttercup was traumatized.” TK chuckled, bumping their shoulders together and keeping the pressure there, letting himself lean into Carlos’ warmth. “Probie was devastated, when Buttercup was avoiding him the entire time after.” TK mused, showing Carlos another video of Mateo looking absolutely distraught as he chased after the Bernese Mountain, grinning when Carlos laughed. 

“Buttercup is a sweetheart; he’ll forgive Mateo sooner rather than later.” Carlos chuckled, and TK nodded in agreement. Plus, it was really hard holding a grudge on Mateo and his own puppy-like nature, so there’s that. Still…

“You’re only saying that because you’re Buttercup’s second favourite.” TK raised an eyebrow in challenge, and Carlos pulled back slightly to give him an unimpressed look. 

“Second favourite? I thought Buttercup and I agreed on a pact on me being his number one favourite.” Carlos narrowed his eyes. TK fluttered his eyelashes at him innocently. 

“I’m afraid that pact went void by my mere presence. It’s pretty hard to top me in terms of favouritism.” TK grinned cheekily and something shifted in Carlos’ gaze, his eyes turning from teasing to achingly soft. 

TK knew he should probably prepare his heart for whatever words were said next because knowing Carlos – 

“You’re certainly my favourite.” Carlos murmured, and TK pretended that his heart had not just performed an entire acrobatic routine with how fast it was beating.

There was time for sappy stuff later. 

“Exactly. Hate the game not the player, sweetheart.” TK pressed a teasing kiss on the man’s cheek, laughing as Carlos pulled him back in, kissing him properly. Leaning back from the kiss, TK found himself just staring at Carlos for a while, taking in the man he could proudly call his boyfriend. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” There was a flush on Carlos’ cheeks which TK reveled in, and he had never felt more fortunate to be allowed to see how much further the flush could go. 

“I’m just getting my day’s fill of hot and stunning boyfriend.” TK grinned, watching as Carlos seemed to flush even harder, the red stretching past his neck now. Feeling the sudden urge to be even closer, TK pushed Carlos back gently, chuckling at the briefly confused look before understanding crossed his features. After Carlos was successfully laying down along the length of the couch, TK crawled over the man, laughing as strong, impatient hands pulled at his hips to tug him up further. Their legs automatically tangled in a way that made it difficult to tell where each other started and ended, and after some more maneuvering, TK successfully had a personal heater on one side and the back of the couch on his other. 

“Comfortable?” 

TK shifted closer, tucking his face into Carlos’ neck and moved his hand so that it rested gently over the man’s heart. A warm hand immediately covered his and tangled their fingers together, making TK smile. The arm around his shoulders squeezed gently, and TK shivered when fingers lightly danced across his bicep. 

“About that text you sent earlier…” TK bit his lip, wondering if his answer would be acceptable. It was the first thought that had crossed his mind when he saw Carlos’ message, but he wondered if this was what Carlos meant or if he was just making a fool of himself. The hand that was tangled with his on Carlos’ chest squeezed in reassurance, prompting him to continue, and TK honestly had never felt safer. 

“Does being in your arms count? Because I never want to leave when I’m in them.” TK confessed quietly. 

There was a beat of silence. 

TK was about to tell Carlos to forget he even said anything, but the world suddenly tilted and before TK could formulate a strangled yelp of surprise, he found himself pressed against the couch with a very distraught-looking Carlos hovering over him. 

“You – ” TK frowned slightly at Carlos’ expression, or more specifically the plethora of _expressions_ as they stared at each other. It seemed like he was fighting between frustration, adoration, and…something else, but it was far too many emotions for TK to process right now. 

“How are you just so – _es malo para mi corazon._ ” Carlos grumbled in defeat, and TK furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“What do you-“ TK let out a muffled sound of surprise as Carlos leaned down to press their lips together. Unlike the frustrated manner Carlos had taken in muttering whatever he was saying in Spanish earlier, his lips were the complete opposite as they danced to their own melody. It was soft, gentle, their mouths opening up to each other in a way that always left TK feeling blissfully dizzy. 

“You can’t just say things like that and not expect me to kiss you.” Carlos murmured, his words a tender caress as they leaned against one another. TK leaned forward to brush another kiss to the corner of Carlos’ lips, his tongue flicking out slightly, teasingly. He chuckled as Carlos inhaled sharply, gently nudging him to lie down beside him again. They were still tangled just like before, but this time TK buried his face into Carlos’ chest, his cheek resting right up against his heartbeat. 

“I really love Austin.” TK smiled contentedly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Carlos, feeling the same sentiment back. 

.

.

.

> **TK:** Favourite childhood game?

  


An unspoken rule about their game of questions was that they each had plenty of time to think of their answer, and would reply when they could formulate a response.

Or in this case, show their partner exactly what their answer was in real life rather than in text. 

“Are we actually doing this?” Paul grinned, his hands wringing together tightly in excitement. Carlos looked up from where he was preparing the slips of paper and counting to make sure he had made enough. 

“This has to be the craziest idea that I’ve ever heard from you Carlos.” Michelle raised an eyebrow, and Carlos snorted. 

“No chica, the craziest idea has to be-“

“The water tower.” Carlos and Michelle finished together, sharing a knowing look. 

“Can’t believe we’re humouring your weird mating ritual by playing _tag_ of all things, is this how the internet teaches you how to flirt these days?” Michelle mused, and Carlos rolled his eyes. 

“That just makes it sound weirder than this has to be.” Carlos shook his head, folding up the last slip of paper. 

“I’m sorry go back, the what?” TK looked between the paramedic and the cop as if trying to discern what wasn’t being said, and Carlos immediately looked away. 

“Oh, you haven’t told him yet? Well a couple years ago, Carlos thought it would be a great idea to-“ 

“Michelle, if you finish that thought I will not hesitate to tell them all about that time at the funeral.” Carlos narrowed his eyes in warning, ignoring the badly hidden snickers from Nancy and Tim and Michelle immediately sealed her lips with a hand gesture. He was well aware TK’s gaze was practically boring holes in the back of his head, but stayed stubbornly silent. 

Thank goodness the slips of paper were done. 

“Okay! Everyone, pick a piece, and all but one should say ‘it.’” Carlos said, dumping the crumpled pile on the coffee table in front of them. All the members of the 126, including the paramedics picked one up. 

“Aw, hell.” 

Carlos immediately knew who drew the short straw. 

“Looks like cowboy Judd is starting us off.” TK grinned, tossing his piece in the nearby recycling bin and walked over to pat his shoulder. 

“Okay, so a few ground rules. You can only tag someone between shifts and off shift, and once you’ve been tagged, you’re out after you tag the next person. The last one to be tagged wins.” Carlos said, and everyone nodded. TK immediately leaped out of the way as Judd swiped a hand towards him, holding back a laugh as he lost his balance. 

“Damn, and it was a perfect opportunity too.” Judd huffed, narrowing his eyes at all of them as they slowly inched away. 

“Oh, y’all are going down.” 

.

To say it was hilarious was an understatement. 

It had to be the longest game of tag in the history of tag, because as the game dragged on from a week to two, the entire Austin police department knew of their shenanigans.

And being completely and utterly, exasperatingly, amused at their antics. 

“You can’t tag me in here!” Carlos shouted, jumping up from his desk during lunch break, dodging out of the way as Marjan practically leapt over the entire length of the desk to swipe at him. 

Yes, the _entire length of the desk._

“You said when we’re between or off shift. You’re on your lunch break and I’m between shifts, I see no rules being broken here.” Marjan grinned, and Carlos thanked whoever he needed to thank at the police academy for his quick dodging skills because Marjan was _fast._

“How in the hell did you even know- oh, TK is so dead.” Carlos growled, itching to text his ultimate betrayal to said boyfriend all the while spinning out of the way of Marjan’s hands. “You’re not even supposed to be here between shifts! How is Captain Strand even allowing this?” Carlos jumped over another desk, trying to ignore his intensely amused co-workers as they watched the scene in front of them unabashedly. He swore he saw his chief actually taking a _picture._

“Oh, Cap was more than on board with this. He, in fact, encouraged it.” Marjan smirked, and Carlos groaned. 

His boyfriend and the man who would most likely be his future father-in-law if he played his cards right were born on this planet to torture the hell out of him. 

“Come on, Reyes! Did you graduate from the academy with _those_ reflexes?” Ana, his partner and ultimate traitor yelled from her desk, and Carlos spared a glance to glare at her. 

“Run, Forrest, run!” John crowed somewhere further away, and Carlos was debating the pros and cons of co-worker homicide and if it was worth the jailtime. With that thought, Carlos gasped in surprise as his feet got caught in something behind him, and braced himself as Marjan shouted in victory as she reached forward and-

And that was when Marjan’s radio sounded. 

“Marwani, we’re being called.” Paul’s voice sounded over the radio, and Marjan groaned in frustration. 

“I was so close!” Marjan scowled, and Carlos smirked, not hesitating now to pat Marjan on the arm in mock sympathy. She was on shift now, which meant no tagging allowed. 

“Duty calls.” Carlos said smugly, and Marjan narrowed her eyes. 

“If TK gets tagged before you do, I am not even going to hesitate in dragging him here to tag your ass.” Marjan huffed, and Carlos raised a hand to wave goodbye, his fingers wiggling in triumph. 

“Counting on it!” 

.

“Just how long are you planning on staying up there, TK?” 

TK glanced down to see Paul’s poor attempt at going for an innocent smile, and only held onto the pole tighter. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” TK called back, willing his muscles to fight through the fatigue for just a while longer. Paul had chased him in circles for a while, so TK had not even noticed the lack of a muscle-man figure running behind him until he had gotten on the pole. 

Fatal mistake. 

He had slid down half-way when he saw that Paul was still in the truck area, arms crossed, leaning against one of the trucks and looking up at him smugly. TK had immediately stopped his decent, instead latching onto the pole and initiating his inner koala. 

The worst part was that he didn’t have enough energy to climb back _up._

“Oh really? Well, why don’t you come down and tell me all about it.” Paul snickered, reaching over and picking up – was that a freaking _jug_ of water because oh, this _asshole_ – and TK scowled. 

“Forget it, Strickland.” TK huffed, wondering if pleading for the alarm to sound would be against the firefighter’s manual of ‘things not to do when you devote yourself to protect innocent civilians.’ Surely the manual could give him some leeway in situations like these. 

“When you’re ready, I’ll just be here, sipping on some delicious, oh so hydrating water.” Paul made a sound like the water was the single best meal he had ever tasted and TK kind of wanted to strangle him. 

“What in the world is going on here?” 

TK looked up to see his dad walking out of his office, his gaze shifting between the two firefighters locked in a stalemate and not quite sure which one to pin his gaze on. 

“Cap, tell Paul that he’s cheating.” TK gritted out through his teeth, and Owen raised an eyebrow at him, seeming to finally get with the program in front of his eyes. 

“But he’s not breaking any rules…? Do you want me to lie upfront to one of our own crew members TK?” Owen seemed extremely unimpressed, but TK knew his dad well enough to know that he was hiding a traitorous grin beneath his tough exterior. 

He really should have just taken the stairs. 

“You better remember this conversation the next time mom visits. So not helping you.” TK shot an innocent smile at Owen, who paled visibly.

Score. 

“TK, you do know that apart from us three, Carlos and Michelle are the only ones left, right?” Paul raised an eyebrow, and TK kind of wished real daggers would appear if he glared hard enough. Sadly, human nature prevented that. 

“Then go tag Michelle! Or Cap! We work the same shift!” TK scowled, narrowing his eyes further when Paul shuddered. 

“One, I don’t want to die. Two, I don’t want to get fired.” Paul looked up at Owen who pursed his lips in thought, tilting his head in mild acknowledgment. 

“Fair enough.” 

“I seriously hate you all.” 

No deity seemed to take pity on TK for the moment, because he had to stay in that position for an entire 15 minutes before the alarms, finally, blared again. He slid down the pole slowly, not losing eye contact with Paul the entire descent, smirking as he watched his teammate squirm. 

“Looks like you’ll have to try your chances with the others then.” TK patted Paul’s shoulder, laughing when Paul groaned. 

“Great.” 

.

By some miracle, TK managed to evade his father the entire time he was ‘it,’ and it was the most difficult position to be in when they literally _lived_ together. Carlos had learned it a little too late, his boyfriend giving his warning just as Michelle sat next to him on the couch, reaching out to tap his shoulder. 

“Oh, come on! That’s hardly fair.” Carlos pouted, looking up from his phone at the warning message from TK to the paramedic sitting beside him, who was grinning wickedly. 

“Your rules, Carlos. I’m not breaking any.” Michelle laughed, sinking back into the couch, and sighing contentedly. Carlos typed out a quick message to TK, smiling at the quick reply.

> **Carlos:** Appreciate the warning, but unfortunately Michelle is too sneaky
> 
> **TK:** Hmm, certainly not complaining about the outcome though ;) 

  


“Looks like this game ended with a bang after all.”

Carlos locked his phone after seeing TK’s message about enjoying the night with Michelle, looking up to see said person still grinning at him wickedly. Her words took a few seconds to fully compute, and when they finally did, Carlos groaned, tilting his head to face Michelle where it rested on the back of the couch to give her an unimpressed look. 

“You really have no filter.” 

“Do I ever need one?”

Carlos snorted, knowing that Michelle really didn’t give a fuck about what anyone else thought of her, and how opinions were just kind suggestions that often deserved the middle finger. A small burst of laughter interrupted his thoughts, and Carlos looked back at Michelle in confusion. 

“I just realized that until you find a way to tag TK, you’re not going to be able to initiate any physical contact.” Michelle laughed, and Carlos’ eyes widened, realization dawning at the implication. Closing his eyes, Carlos let out a pained sound, much to Michelle’s never-ending amusement. 

“Looks like your mating ritual just swerved in between a rock and a hard place.” Michelle chuckled. 

Why did he think this would be fun? 

.

Carlos was gobsmacked. 

When he had casually texted TK about coming over to his after shift, he had expected maybe a teasing protest, a reminder to him that TK knew exactly what he was doing and that he would not be lured into getting tagged so easily. Carlos had even prepared for a possible negative answer because of the positions of their statuses in the game. It wasn’t likely, because he knew TK would never be opposed to coming over, but it was a thought to prepare for, nonetheless. 

What he hadn’t prepared for, however, was TK’s immediate response of, 

_’Sure. Should I get anything?_

Carlos almost dropped his phone at that, wondering if he should be reading between the lines or something because TK Strand never backed down from a competition. The fact that he hadn’t even mentioned the game was altogether a little concerning, if not confusing. Carlos was left between the dilemmas of ‘is TK being serious?’ and ‘did he not get the memo…?’ Still, there was no way he was letting this window of opportunity slip through his fingers. 

“Carlos? Is something wrong?” 

TK was casually sitting on his kitchen counter, holding up a glass of mineral water. He was looking up at him through his lashes, eyebrows furrowed in concern and Carlos honestly has never been more confused in his life. His boyfriend had walked straight into his apartment without so much as a flinch, and _Carlos_ had been the one to jump back slightly in anticipation of TK getting too close to him to get tagged. It was like the predator had suddenly become the prey, and Carlos’ mind was working in overtime to understand what the fuck was going on. 

“Nothing! Nothings – wrong. But, uh, TK, you do know that I’m the one doing the tagging, right?” Carlos asked cautiously, gauging TK’s reaction. The man sitting on his counter didn’t so much as flinch, merely nodding in acknowledgment. 

“Yeah…? I know? I mean, we’re the only two left in the game.” TK shrugged, putting down his glass of water beside him on the counter and okay, now Carlos was more than confused. 

He was _baffled._

“And I just invited you to my apartment.” Carlos said slowly, watching as TK seemed to be staring at him as if he had grown another head. 

“I…know that? This isn’t exactly the first time I’ve been here.” TK tilted his head, the atmosphere just turning into a whirlwind of confusion from both ends now.

“We’re in a closed space. Just the two of us.” 

“Should we have invited someone else? Because three’s a party.” 

“No – what? That’s not what I – TK, it’s just you and me!” 

“Do…you not want it to be just you and me?” 

“No, no, of course I do. There’s just, literally nowhere for you to run, or hide.” 

“Are you planning on hiding my body? Because sweetheart, I think we already jumped over that milestone in our relationship.” 

“No – what? That’s not – TK, we’re playing a game of _tag_ and you’re a sitting duck.” Carlos blinked, and finally, _finally,_ TK’s expression seemed to dawn in understanding. But still, he made no moves to jump off the counter or even move at all. 

“I didn’t think I had to.” TK said, his eyes locked on Carlos and there was a peculiar look in his eyes that Carlos couldn’t pinpoint right now. 

“Had to what?” 

“Run. From you.” 

Carlos stared at him, the two men locked in a standstill with the only sound notifying them of the world moving around them was the clock hanging on the wall. TK broke from their staring contest first, and Carlos itched to move closer to close the distance between them. 

“You know, the game of tag never had a rule saying the last person standing couldn’t choose to not run at all.” TK said softly, hands twitching slightly as he placed them on his lap. “It’s the chase that people find riveting. But Carlos…” TK trailed off, beckoning a hand to wave Carlos closer, officially breaking the spell and suddenly, Carlos couldn’t get to TK fast enough. He was pulled in without hesitation, stepping into the space and bracketed by legs that fitted them together like matching puzzle pieces. 

“I don’t need that. The chase, the whole running from you. Because you already caught me, Carlos, and you have always had all of me. You don’t need to prove a point by chasing me to get something that’s been yours the entire time.” TK murmured, his breath warm and welcoming as his words brushed across Carlos’ cheek. He automatically placed his hands purposefully on TK’s hips, pulling the man in closer. Heat blossomed in his chest, spreading through to every blood cell in his body to envelop his entire being in a warmth that spelled, 

_I love you_

Carlos smiled into TK’s shoulder, the three words echoing like a siren’s song in his mind. There would be plenty of time to delve into that, so he allowed himself a moment to just breathe. 

“What if I wanted to chase you?” Carlos whispered, tilting his head up to meet TK’s intrigued look. A slow smile spread across those lips he’s been wanting to kiss since the man first walked into his home, but Carlos held back. There was a bedroom just around the corner where they will be exploring the sheets very thoroughly after. 

“Oh? You like a good chase, Reyes?” TK grinned, laughing as Carlos started to nibble at his clavicle, moving up to brush his lips against his pulse point. Carlos smirked at the shiver that spread through the man he was holding. 

“Actually, I usually hate doing the chasing.” Carlos admitted quietly, and TK brushed a hand through his hair, the curls starting to spring free from the product he had put on earlier in the morning. 

“You never have to.” TK whispered, kissing Carlos’ forehead, making the latter tighten his grip around him. 

“As I said, I _usually_ hate doing the chasing.” Carlos murmured, leaning into TK’s hold and pressing their foreheads together. He playfully pulled on TK’s bottom lip, laughing when his boyfriend scrunched up his nose at that, huffing out an affectionate chuckle. 

“Sap.” 

Carlos quite liked the position they were in right now, his sensory being overwhelmed with TK’s alluring presence, encasing his entire body with warmth. 

“You know, I technically already won without you tagging me.” 

Carlos peeked up at TK to see a smug look on his face, feeling himself narrowing his eyes. 

“Really now.” 

“So, the entire chase really won’t be necessary.” 

“Huh.” Carlos pretended to think about that, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips. TK watched him carefully. “Did you know, that deer chase each other to show their affection?” Carlos started innocently, laughing as TK snorted in amusement. 

“Really? Are you comparing us to deer right now?” TK shot him an unimpressed look brindled with affection, and Carlos smiled. 

“We could, you know, give their mating ritual a spin.” Carlos smirked, watching as TK seemed to ponder that for a moment, before shaking his head. 

“Or, you can just directly take me to bed. We’ll definitely be able to spend more quality time…performing the best part of the ritual, don’t you think?” TK said lowly, his green eyes darkening with every word and wow, okay, Carlos was definitely on board. He closed the rest of the remaining distance between them, swallowing TK’s laugh as he quickly pressed their lips together. 

“That works too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was actually one line I got from CM, shameless shoutout to one of the best crime shows I know 😂 
> 
> I also got a few prompts for a post I made on Tumblr a while ago, and I promise I'm working on them, thank you to all who sent them in 💕 It's just an extremely slow process 😅 
> 
> This is my first time working with blockquote and I don't think I'm loving it so far 😶
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe and healthy 💕
> 
> Catch me on [Tumblr](https://ao3theskyisblue.tumblr.com) 😊


End file.
